


Silence is Always Golden

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, White Collar
Genre: Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Xander are in a committed relationship, however during a dinner at Peter's house, Xander lets some info slip about Neal hidden stash of goodies and Neal decide to punish his boy for it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Always Golden

**Silence is Always Golden, Spankedbyspike for azure_chaos birthday at Spanking World on lj**

 

“Neal, you know I didn’t mean it!” Xander was a bit concerned. Since they left the dinner party, Neal barely looked in his direction. The easy smile he used to excuse them both had never reached his eyes, and Xander knew he was in trouble. He joked his own goodbyes but stayed close to Neal, a bit behind so he had the privacy needed to finish whatever talk he had with Peter, and then they were sitting in the back of the unmarked police car, driven back to the loft.

Xander had tried to put his hand on Neal’s leg but he got his fingers squeezed and forcefully put back on his own thighs.

Xander stopped trying, happy to know they were only a short distance back from home and then he could talk freely with his lover.

No later than the front door locks were bolted, he found himself pushed face first against the wall and Neal put his forearm on his neck, forcing him to stand still while his other hand was undressing him. His shirt was roughly opened, buttons falling on the floor; flaps pulled from his chinos without any care, Xander would found it sexy if he didn’t feel the anger underlining the jerky movements. Neal was already pulling the zipper down and pushing his pants and underwear to the ground.

Between having his feet tethered by his own pants and his face flushed against the drywall, Xander felt the loss of control, and he started begging right away.

“Please Neal, I’m sorry. You know, I’d never tell Peter anything about that collection of yours. Come on!” Xander really hoped Neal was listening; this was getting a bit much.

“Xander, you are going to go in the bedroom and find yourself a nice little corner to wait in silence.” Neal voice was tense, even though he managed to keep it leveled.

“But…”

“I told you in silence…” and with that order, he moved back and landed a sharp spank on the naked buttocks of his lover, showing him the way…

*** *** *** *** ***

Neal went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of beer and leaning casually on the kitchen countertop to think about his options. Peter wasn’t stupid; the careless mention Xander made could get him started on that search all over again. It was quite a pain, without the added incentive the agent already had… He’ll work something out at the end, like he always does but what a mess!

The spanking wasn’t a problem… Neal had both received and given plenty of those, he was confident, he would know how to get started, keep the pressure, and finish with finesse. Now, bringing Xander to understand the burden Neal carries and the weight he added to his shoulders by his sloppiness was going to take time and energy, but he felt up to the challenge.

*** *** *** *** ***

Neal walked silently and for a few priceless moments he watched the well build ex-construction worker keep position in the corner, like he was told. There was something endearing watching him with his arms folded behind his back, his nose against the wall and his pants and boxers still around his ankles… He looked like a frat boy ready to receive a good paddling; he looked like the love of his life even though he was disappointed in him a bit.

Neal opened his shirt and walked in, aware Xander was getting antsy. He removed his belt and opened his fly to free himself from the constraints of his outfit and rummaged in the dresser until he found the comfy black leather pants he liked so much, quickly switching outfit. He stayed almost shirtless just throwing a favorite black wife-beater and sat against the header, never letting his sight stray from the delicious vision Xander offered…  
Once settled, there was no reason to delay the proceedings anymore…

“Get naked Xand, and come here.” The order was clear but Xander waited just a little bit, like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Neal waited him out, after all he was comfy and it wasn’t his ass that was going to be grass…

A minute passed and then Xander shuffled a bit, toed his loafers away and shimmied out of the remainder of his garments. He finally turned to face his partner and purposefully reached the side of the bed, obviously he was man enough to decide that he had to pay the piper and lowered himself on Neal’s thighs without any additional prompting.

Neal was so proud of him. His boy had a mouth on himself, but he was also so much fun to have around, so righteous, he was still wondering how they managed to create such a strong bond. In any case, he wasn’t going to throw it away and once the spanking was over, he looked forward to the forgiveness that came with a good release.

He stroked the sculpted back of his lover, the spankable ass, the trembling thighs; marveling at the contrast between the clothes he wore and the naked, submissive form of his love; relishing the friction created by Xander semi-erect cock and the smooth leather molding Neal’s legs; committing it to memory.

“There’s no reason to fear this Xander. It will hurt but nothing that you cannot take.”  
Xander turned his head and locked gaze with Neal.

“But, how would you know?” There was such vulnerability in this question, it made Neal feel a little bad about the limit he was going to cross.

“It’s going to be exactly like when we play… Except, you’ll forget all about your cock, about mine… The only thing in your mind will be to escape the burning pain, the savage assault on your backside, and promising me the moon, the stars and everything in between just so I will stop the punishment.”

Xander was baffled. “How is that reassuring?” Because honestly, the picture just painted of his upcoming torment didn’t seem that appealing from his standpoint.

“Well for starters you won’t be thinking, only feeling. Then it will set your mind at rest that everything is forgotten and the slate is clean. Finally it will show you how much I care, to be doing something so hard on you, managing through my own pain and doubt, to give you the attention you need because I love you and I understand you need me in control.”

Neal was still massaging Xander, marveling at the restful pose, his muscles trusting the hands roaming over him, his body opening up to him, feeling safe and cared for. No matter what was in Xander’s mind, his body was relaxed.

“I love you Xander” and before he finished his declaration, his hand had already fallen hard on the buttocks in front of him.

The boy flinched but nothing more, he hid his face in his folded arms and sent a quick prayer for his ordeal to be over soon.

The volley of warming up spanks that followed did not faze Xander too much, being the submissive in their relationship he was used to a certain level of spanking and knew that relaxing will be his salvation in the long run. So, Neal’s hand started to tingle and hurt but he was achieving this uniform shade of red on his boy’s arse that always signaled that he could start the actual spanking.

He gave them both some well needed rest by running a hand on the sweaty back of his lover, letting his own spanking hand cool off on the unblemished and blissfully cool thighs on his lap. He was certain, the heat he could feel emanating from the punished buttocks was a testament to the full on five minutes of spanking that just happened, he massaged his boy there too, reducing the impact of his hand, spreading the pain but also assuaging it. This will definitively help Xander to face the next part of the punishment.

He had left the belt on the side table, so he doubled it, happy to test it on his open palm and realizing that the leather was neither too heavy, nor too wide, just the perfect size to sting a chastised backside.

He folded it and carefully, Neal started aiming for the meaty part of the red ass in front of him. Once, twice, three times he hit the same spot before Xander yelped. Satisfied, he was making progress, he went a little down, and again stayed on the same spot until he heard the distress pleas forming on his lover breath. Aiming for the sit spot he lashed at the yet untouched surface hard enough to have his boy jump every time.

He was finally getting somewhere, even though he could still hear the cogs in Xander head thinking… This would not do. He deposited the warm and pliant belt on the floor next to his slippers and decided to take one of them instead to make his statement.

Not really holding back, Neal started peppering the well-defined ass squirming on his lap, giving the left and the right buttocks the same amount of burning attention. Xander quickly became restless, huffing and trying to conceal his distress in the bedding underneath him.

Neal didn’t mind. He wanted his boy to vocalize his pain and express his regrets anyway he felt fitting. At this point of the spanking, it really was about the man on his lap and what it would take to break him, not for getting his jollies up. After all Xander needed the release, as much as he did, they both needed to put this episode behind them and it wouldn’t happen until Xander let his control go, until Neal picked him up and lead him safely home.

So, Neal spanked Xander; with more purpose; with real dedication; with a broken heart but also with pride. His love accepted this punishing session over his lap without fuss, moving left and right to reduce the pain, but never trying to escape the smarting contact made by the wide slipper. He begged for the spanking to stop soon enough, he apologized for the mistake that could cost them both so much, he promised he’ll never ever talk in public again, he’d suck Neal every night, anything and everything, exactly as predicted by Neal.

And as promised, he still took his time to end the spanking, concentrating on the sit spot until he saw Xander slump down, no fight left in him, wracked by big sobs, but not fighting the emotions or the spanking, and he knew it was time to stop.

*** *** *** *** ***

The magnificent arse of Xander was sporting some phenomenal bruises here and there but overall no damage to the skin showed, so he pushed the young man a bit, to rest fully on the bed, and he lowered himself above him, taking his weight on his arms, he lowered his mouth to the vulnerable spot behind the shell of his lover ear and whispered his praise, his encouragement, his love before dropping wet kisses there, and along the fine column of his neck, the long line of his back, and ending on his hot ass. Neal kissed it better, with little licks, and tiny bites, with soft puffs of air over the damp skin, and with light little kisses. He gave in to his need to care for his lover and went to the bathroom to get a towel he drenched in cold water to assuage the heat his boy felt, with another wet cloth he cleaned up the perspiration at the back of his neck, his strained shoulders, before dropping a little blanket on top of him.

Neal even lowered the light before heading to the fridge and retrieving a cool bottle of water for Xander. He lowered himself to the ground and bringing both some tissues and the water he encouraged his boy to clean up a bit and drink enough to replenish himself. Again, he reassured him, how much he loved him and how much he cared about him, and how proud he was and somewhere along the way, the exhausted boy went to sleep, his features so at peace, that even his hot arse didn’t bother him no more.

Neal had tamed his beautiful lion.

 

The End, and thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The [birthay prompt](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/3365.html?thread=86053#t86053) wanted:
> 
>  **Fandom(s)** : White Collar/Buffy  
>  **Pairing:** Neal/Xander (possibly leading to Peter/El/Neal/Xander)  
>  **Implement:** Any  
>  **Type of Spanking:** consensual, erotic, heavy.  
>  **Prompt:** Neal  & Xander are in the early stages of an established relationship. Neal is a switch, Xander is a sub. Neal spanks Xander and Peter either sees a recording of it on Neal's laptop or sees it first hand through the closet 2-way mirror (he's checking up on Neal in either case). It leads to Peter re-evaluating what he thinks about Neal and possibly leads to a conversation where they end up as a foursome.  
>  **Would Love:** Neal in dom mode wearing leather pants, black wifebeater/t-shirt and black leather gloves.


End file.
